Various types of steering stabilizers utilizing expansion and/or compression springs have heretofore been provided for stabilizing the front steering wheels of a vehicle and assisting the front steering wheels in movement toward neutral or straightforward positions. Various forms of structures have been provided for operatively connecting such steering stabilizers to steering knuckles, steering arms and hub assemblies.
Previously known structures of this type and including some of the basic structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,064,111, 1,335,064, 1,367,584, 1,407,579 and 1,631,332.